WLIW Kids (Lost Long Island PBS Kids block)
I remember watching PBS Kids on this little channel that was a Long Island favorite it's called "WLIW Kids" and it was the hot kids' channel of the late 2000's. They would come to all Preschool/Elementary schools across Long Island. But as of 2017 no videos of WLIW Kids is surfaced. 1990s Bumpers A kid is upclose on the camera in a house-like background with balloons in the back. Then he/she says, "You're watching WLIW Channel 21!" Then, the logo of WLIW is shown while funky colorful patterns fly across the screen. Here is an example of one ID: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lK7Cn2XPk40 Other variants of this include when the kid announces what show is coming up next and a blooper montage of various kids messing up their lines for the station ID. Mid-2000s "We Like It" Bumpers Shortly after the 1990s bumpers and the Sheira and Loli era bumpers, WLIW launched an ID campaign called, "We Like It" where kids were in a small playroom with stuffed plush toys of PBS Kids shows said, "You're watching WLIW Channel 21. We like it!" Other variants include: "(insert show) is next here on WLIW Channel 21. We like it!" There has been no online evidence of these bumpers thus far. Lost Up Next Bumpers *'Plaza Sesamò,SeeMore's Playhouse, Curious George, Cailou, Barney & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine and Liberty's Kids: '''I might have fuzzy memories but it had the Mousetrap bumper but it had Curious George, SeeMore The Safety Seal (From SeeMore's Playhouse), Cailou, Alberto (From Plaza Sesamo a Mexican Co-Production of Sesame Street), Barney and Thomas the Tank Engine with a teenager voiceover (Sounds like James from Liberty's Kids) says "Show Name is Coming Up Next on WLIW Kids, 21, Long Island". *'Sesame Street, Rosie & Jim: It was Carnival ID with clips from the show and a voiceover saying "Show Name is Coming Up Next on WLIW Kids, 21, Long Island *'Thomas the Tank Engine: '''It was the Eliot Moose station ID on the PBS Kids channel but Eliot is replaced with Thomas with a voiceover saying "You're Watching WLIW 21, Long Island did you saw any Trains?" *'Whee!: 'A gameshow wheel spins with many different PBS Kids characters featuring Pob (From Pob's Programme), Elmo, Arthur, Sheira (From Sheira and Loli's Music Dittydoodle Works), Ribert (From Ribert and Robert's Wonderworld), Tinky Winky, Clifford, Gigdet (From Cyberchase) and Annie and Zac (From Adventure from Book Vitures). Sesame Street, Arthur, Adventrues from the Book Vitures, Cyberchase Pob's Programme, Sheira and Loli's Music Dittydoodle Works, Ribert and Robert's Wonderworld and Teletubbies use this. *'Arthur: 'We see Dash throwing newspapers and the newspaper appears on screen with clips from Arthur was shown with headlines saying "The WLIW Times" and a voiceover saying "Arthur is coming Up Next on WLIW Kids" *'Science Lab: 'A science lab is seen with a green screen with the upcoming show name. This was used on Curious George, Zoom, Tots TV, The Bearstein Bears, Barney & Friends and Fetch! With RuffRuff Man. *'Bookroom Bunch: 'These wasn't Bookworm Buch shows but they were still used The Adventures of Book Vitures (Annie), WordWorld (Frog), Reading Rainbow (LeVar), Animalia (Gu'BuBu) and Dooly and Pals (Dooly) *'Lion: 'A lion opens it's mouth and clips from the show plays Liberty's Kids, Seria and Loli's Dittydoodle Works, Sesame Street, Barney & Friends and Pob's Programme use this *'Candy: 'Two Dots chew bubblegum and blows up with the show that's coming up next SeeMore's Playhouse, Curious George, Plaza Sesamo, The Cyberchase, Adventures from the Book Vitures, Ribert and Robert's WonderWorld and Dooly and Pals use this. Character IDs *'WordWorld, Between the Lions, Adventures from The Book Vitures, Wordgirl: Dash and Dot are looking for books Lost Local Support Bumpers *Sesame Street (2003-2010) *Liberty's Kids (2002-2011) *WLIW Kids Programming Lost Station IDs *Travel: Just like the Travel ID but a voiceover is heard "You're Watching PBS Kids on WLIW 21" *Road: Just like Road ID but the WLIW Kids is on the bottom right corner and with usually the Schedule *Walking: Dot and Dash are seen walking and transforming into various things with the WLIW Kids logo right next to them *P is for Pig: A pig eats things that start with the letter P but right next to the dot logo it says "WLIW 21" WLIW Kids' Fun Fair at the Smith Haven Mall Spots *'''Pob's Programme: '''We see Pob waiting for the Mall to open with the Ragdoll Limited Doll, Dash, Dot and Hooper puppets we hear narrator voiceover: "Remember you can meet Pob at The Smith Haven Mall in Smith Haven, Stony Brook! You can meet all my friends like Elmo, The Liberty's Kids, Barney, Curious George, Arthur, Raggs, The Cyberchase and all the other boys and girls across the island" See Also Lost Sheira & Loli's Dittydoodle Works PBS Kids Bumpers (WLIW 21) Category:Lost PBS Category:Lost TV